1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clinch apparatus for causing clinch elements to bend lead wires of electronic parts inserted into a printed circuit board.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of clinch apparatuses for causing clinch elements to bend lead wires of electronic parts inserted into printed circuit boards have been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-32399. According to this publication, chucking of power transistors as electronic parts, their insertion, insertion of nylon fasteners under pressure, clinch detection of lead wires, insertion of nylon fasteners, and detection of insertion of nylon fasteners under pressure can be automatically performed to increase an insertion speed of power transistors in printed circuit boards, thus providing techniques for advantageously improving quality and reliability of products.
In the above publication, however, a control system for the electronic parts inserting apparatus is not illustrated. In general, a detection device for detecting insertion of three lead wires of each power transistor in a printed circuit board is connected to a control unit through a cable, and an insertion confirmation signal is output to the control unit.
Assuming that the detection device and the control unit are connected through a connecting line such as a cable, the connecting wire is moved upon movement of a clinch apparatus. When the clinch apparatus is rotated, the connecting wire is wound around the clinch apparatus unless a specific countermeasure is provided. In the worst case, wire disconnection may occur. Therefore, a strong demand has arisen for eliminating the above drawback.
If the clinch apparatus includes a plurality of clinch mechanisms in accordance with types of electronic parts to be clinched, the number of connections corresponds to the number of clinch mechanisms to increase the manufacturing cost. In addition, electric disconnection tends to occur, thus degrading system reliability.
An apparatus for clinching lead wires of electronic parts upon insertion of the lead wires into through holes formed in a printed circuit board is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-158864.
In addition, in an element inserting apparatus for mounting electric elements in a printed circuit board, a technique for testing electric elements prior to their mounting on the printed circuit board and for caulking element pins after the inserted or mounted elements are optimal elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,075 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-29840).